Untitled
by jennydelvecc
Summary: This is MY story line, I own it. This is no longer America, it has developed, it has evolved, and it is nothing more then rubble in the shape of a precious gem. Erebus is a boy trapped with his friends in a military base. It's escape or die


**To all my fanfic readers don't worry this will not slow my chapters, cause I write this whether I post it or not :P**

**Not yet edited, sorry**

**You know? If feels SO good to say this: EVERYTHING IN THIS IS MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** (kinda defeats the purpose of fanfiction...oh well)

* * *

It was a room that seemed so empty but was filled to the point of almost overflowing, though it only held necessities. The walls were an off white, almost yellow and the paint was chipped and worn. The only door was rotting and matched he rooms dingy standard. Two bunk beds took up most of the limited free space. Three trunks were shoved wherever they could fit and the finishing touch was the bare bulb, dressed by a single moth, screwed into the ceiling lighting the diminutive space. It was an outstanding example of the young military personals living quarters.

The door of the room was opened carefully but forcefully as the three young males who shared the room entered. Each, no older than sixteen, wore a crisp navy blue uniform with stiff shoulders and a matching cap.

The tallest of the three, the one who had opened the door had golden locks falling out from his cap and piercing blue eyes that peeked from under its rim and held an unwavering glaze. He stood naturally with his shoulders squared and jaw clenched, the telltale signs of a strong soldier.

The second one to enter the room, still above average height, was shorter, with neatly combed brown hair framing his face from the edges of his headwear and made his green eyes stand out. His eyes were heavy with just a bit of light. The right eye held an old scar from many years ago, significantly narrowing his line of sight. He stood with less formality then the first, shoulders hunched ever so slightly, knees in a casual bend.

The last to walk in was only one who could have been considered short of the three. He had shaggy straw-like black hair that had, unsuccessfully, been tamed beneath his cap. His eyes were blood red and shifted nervously from side to side. He stood as the text book solider but not with the natural grace like the taller blue eyed boy, more forced and uneasy.

"Erebus you're always so jumpy, just calm down, you know your safe here, right?" Said the blue eyed blonde, flashing a reassuring smile.

"Sorry Halnv," replied the crimson eyed youth, Erebus.

"'Sorry Halnv'," the blonde mimicked, "Just let lose, in the ten years I've known you you have only let your guard down… well I can tell you it hasn't happened much. Right, Itzal?"

"Mmhmm only a few times in the forest and out of base 'ave you been at ease," said the scarred Itzal.

"Well I'm just a little jittery." Erebus took a deep breath and held it, counting to five before releasing the air then repeating the process several more times.

"Well don't be," Halnv laughed, "It might give away our… well on second though its normal for you, so go ahead and be jittery, but just on the inside, stay as calm as can be," Halnv said "on the inside."

"So, its final, we're ready?" Asked Itzal and received a nod in response. "Tomorrow night?" their voices had lowered almost immediately, afraid of listening walls as Halnv tried to confirm the plan as covertly as possible.

"So everything's set up for patrol and," he gave a slight purposeful cough, "Everything." Erebus gave a curt nod and Itzal gave a similar sigh of agreement. "Ah good then." Halnv was back to his normal voice now.

Halnv shed his uniform's button down shirt revealing a bare chest and kicked of his pants right before he fell into one of the bottom bunks and, for the first time this evening sprawled informally, but not ungracefully, on his mattress. Itzal and Erebus, too, changed.

Itzal fell back on the other bottem bunk and stretched. "You guys know this it, right?" Halnv said, more of a statement than a question. Erebus glance around nervously, he had just said something that could give away everything. "Erebus relax, sit down. Just this once be at ease man."

"Shut up, I-I'm fine," he said and sat next to Itzal.

"Ha ha, no your not, here mate, your relaxing could use some work. " Itzal said giving Erebus hearty slap on the back. Erebus couldn't help but smile, here he was with his two oldest and best friends. He had grown up with Itzal in the test orphanage, hence his unnaturally red eyes and Itzal's scar, and the two had roomed with Halnv who was in the military orphanage. The three had roomed together as long as they could remember, whether it had been as orphans or military personal.

Halnv however, unlike Erebus and Itzal, had parents. They had wanted him in the military. And since there was an age limit they had to give him to the orphanage, there he would have training until he was eligible for the armed services.

"'Oy! Did ya' hear anything I said?" Itzal laughed. Erebus was shocked out of his thinking state.

"Oh, um well…" He rubber the back of his head sheepishly and Halnv laughed.

Itzal sighed. "I'll repeat it once more, slouch your shoulders bend your waist a bit, just _relax_."

"Easier said then done," Erebus muttered under his breath but tried anyway. Halnv and Itzal just laughed at his attempts and the heat rose in Erebus's cheeks. "Shut up idiots!" Halnv and Itzal were like that, they could stand up straight, shoulders back, chest out, stomachs tucked one moment, then fall back into bed the next, not Erebus.

"Whatever, your hopeless." Itzal laughed. "I'm going to bed." With that Itzal climbed up to the bunk above Erebus's and fell asleep. Erebus decided to fallow Itzal's example as there single light bulb clicked off for mandatory lights out, and was fast asleep before his head even hit the pillow

A blaring alarm woke Halnv and Itzal while Erebus was already up and dressed in his uniform.

"How do you get up so early?" Itzal groaned rubbing his bleary eyes.

"You're a damn robot ," Halnv muttered and Erebus laughed.

The three, once Halnv and Itzal were dressed, walked out of the room and trough the crisp white hallways that lead to the cafeteria.

"Hoy mates!" called a friendly face as he and his friend walked up to the trio.

"Hullo Mark," Halnv yawned, "hullo David."

"Ready for some grub?" Asked the one who had greeted them, Mark.

"For this stuff? Ready as I'll ever be," Itzal gritted his teeth and shivered in disgust.

The five got in line for the self-served breakfast. "Yum looks like we got more slime coated biscuits, which means tomorrow we'll have rock hard ones mm-mmm! Oh and lookie here, I think it's giant's saliva!" Mark said scooping a large helping of oatmeal onto his plate to accompany his biscuit. Every one else also helped themselves to the food laid out then found an open table. No sooner had they set their plates and trays down before they were back up for drinks. Erebus got water, Halnv Itzal and David got coffee, David's decaf , and Mark got juice. The five sat back down at the table and began to eat.

Idle chatter could be heard along with the regular sounds of eating, but all Erebus could hear was the blood pounding in his ears. He focused on his food, forcing self to eat, but he wasn't really hungry. Soon after the five broke into groups. Halnv and David went of to their squad, as did Itzal, accompanied by a friend. Erebus and Mark had the same troop so they went off to their designated meeting place.

Erebus and the other three, David wasn't there, met up again at lunch. For lunch there were servers on the isles of food, instead of the breakfast free-for-all.

"What's that?" Mark asked one of the serving ladies.

"Meatloaf," she replied.

"Are you sure? I don't think its dead…I saw it move."

"Do you want some or not?" The lady was getting impatient.

"…Could I have two servings?" Mark asked with his trade marked charming smile. The lady glared at him but all the same Mark got two servings. The others chose what they wanted and headed back to the table they sat at for breakfast.

Erebus wasn't looking where he was going and almost ran into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry Eira," Erebus apologized.

"It's fine," she assured and gave him a smile.

"Hey Eira, didn't see you at breakfast," said Halnv.

"Yeah, I haven't eaten yet."

Everyone sat down at the circular table. Erebus had Itzal, who was next to Mark, on his left side and Eira was on his right, Halnv next to her laughing his head off with Mark.

"Enjoying the food?" Eira asked Erebus. She knew this was his last meal for a while, perhaps ever, he would skip dinner to escape.

"As much as I always have." Eira had originally planned to go with them when they broke out, but then they needed a contact, someone on the inside, someone who could pull a string or two. "How's your food?"

"Same ol' same old," she said, flashing him a smile.

"I'm sorry." said Erebus.

"For what?" she knew why, but walls have not just ears but minds that wonder about unprompted sayings.

"For almost running into you." He looked up, starring into her eyes, hoping she knew what he meant.

"You already apologized." She returned the stare, looking deep into his crimson eyes before going back to playing with her uneaten food. "You should eat," she said, offering him her plate as well. "You'll need your strength for tonight."

Erebus quickly glanced around, a look of fear flashed across his face. "Hmm?"

"Tonight, you have guard duty right?"

"Oh, um yeah, thanks," Erebus mumbled. Erebus finished his own plate, and though he was full, stated on Eira's, she was right, he would need his strength for tonight.

A bell rang and every one went off to their platoons.

Later that night, while everyone was and dinner, Erebus, Halnv and Itzal were in their room. They were loading their pockets with anything that might be of use. There was a slight knock at the door and Halnv told the person to come in. It was Eira.

"Hey guys," she said in a quiet voice. She was out of her uniform and into her casual clothes, a horizontally striped black and green shirt and a pair of baggy blue jeans. She tugged on her lengthy sleeves, making the stretchy engulf even more of her hands. She didn't look like the trained killer she was, she just looked like and innocent teenager, a scared innocent teenager. "It's time for your patrol," she told them in the same quiet voice. She kept her gaze on the floor, refusing to look anyone in the eye.

"Ya' hear that boys? Time to go!" Halnv said strapping a red band with a white "S" for surveillance over his navy sleeve.

Itzal and Erebus also had red arm bands but theirs had a "P" for patrol.

The three young men, now ready, filed out of the door past Eira, Erebus last.

"Hey Erebus," said Eira, tugging on his sleeve. He turned and saw her almost pleading look.

He turned to the others who had now stopped. "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up." Itzal and Halnv turned out of the narrow hallway and were gone.

Once Eira was confident that they wouldn't be over heard by the others she spoke, "Erebus, look, just…be careful, okay?" She looked so helpless, her over sized jeans hanging limply off her petite body and her shirt exposed a pale, slim shoulder. Her raven hair fell gratefully down her back and her green eyes were full of untold emotion. He had never seen her so venerable.

Erebus gave a forced laugh. "Don't worry, its just patrol," he said for show, but the real message might as well have been scrawled al over his face, or for Eira at least. _I'll be careful. I'll remember you. Have hope._

Erebus began walking away in the same direction everyone else went until he felt another tug on his sleeve. This time when he turned around Eira's lips attached to his.

"Just be safe," she said as she released him and scurried past him.

All Erebus could do was walk off to meet Itzal in a daze.

Erebus found Itzal waiting for him not to far from the weight room where patrol squads normally met.

"Halnv went to the Watch Tower," Watch Tower was where all the surveillance equipment was. "Quick, put your headphone in." Itzal held out his hand, in it was a small ear bud and a mic. What every one on patrol used to communicate with surveillance.

Erebus slipped it on and Itzal just stood there smirking at him. "What?" Erebus snapped.

"You're blushing," Itzal teased. Erebus blushed even more. "What did you two do?"

"Nothing, mind your own business." Erebus began to walk away and Itzal quickly caught up.

"Someone's huffy," said Itzal.

"Just keep your eyes and ears open and your mouth closed!" Erebus growled, face growing warmer by the second.

Sometime later, about an hour, Halnv buzzed in on the headphone. It wasn't the first time of the night, but it was the most important. "Hey Itzal, Erebus there's something wrong down at fence three, could you check it?"

"Yeah I'll be there in a few," Itzal responded.

"I'll be there to help you out, meet you there."

"Gotcha," Itzal said, then the ear piece went silent.

"You ready?" Itzal asked and all Erebus could do was nod.

It was now dark outside and Itzal and Erebus had to carry flash lights. They were almost at the fence when Halnv buzzed in again.

"Sorry be there a little late, start checking out the fence without me."

Erebus had to fight back a surprised look, but Itzal's response was calm and collected. "Sure take your time." But they both prayed that he wouldn't, for what Halnv had just said meant that he'd have to meet them in the forest surrounding the base because _something _had happened.

The two made it to the fence keeping their eyes pealed for Halnv just incase, but there was no sign of him. Itzal and made it the hole in the wire fence that had taken them a month to cut, wire by wire.

"You go first," Erebus whispered. Itzal glanced at his companion improvingly but he saw Erebus wouldn't budge.'

"See you on the other side." He stepped through the hole and Erebus fallowed. They held their breath, waiting for sirens, shouts, dog barks, anything, and when no sound came, they ran.

They flew by the trees, branches scraping their face and tugging at their clothes. They were scotch free, they just needed to wait for Halnv and all would be fine. But then they heard it. People shouting and the sounds of many footsteps behind them.

"Stop!" They didn't hesitate, immediately they froze. "Turn around," The mysterious voice commanded. They complied. Erebus was surprised to see that it was the leader of Itzal's squad, and the rest of his team behind their commander.

"Itzal Rafa," the man spat, "what the hell're you doing here?" Itzal gulped but didn't have the audacity to speak. "Well if I may, I'll offer you a deal." He shifted the large gun in his hands and pulled a smaller hand gun from its holster. "If you take this gun and shoot your friend here, all will be forgiven."

Itzal starred at the gun he was being offered. He could take it and shot any one of the men in front of him but that would provide fruitless, their guns were much faster then the one held out to him.

Before they had left the three, Erebus, Itzal and Halnv had made a pact top escape or die trying. Now Erebus regretted that, not for himself though, but because he wished that Itzal would just take the gun and shoot him. Itzal turned to Erebus. "I'm sorry." To the other men they thought this meant he would shoot him but Erebus knew better. Itzal turned back to his commander.

"No sir!" The commander brought up the gun and Itzal and Erebus flinched However he didn't shoot. He instead let his other gun hang from the strap around his shoulders and examined the hand gun.

He sighed. "Itzal your such a good solider, so loyal so strong." He sighed once more. "Oh well." And before any one could react he put a bullet through Itzal's chest.

* * *

**This is about three and a half pages and its the first chapter, please review :)**

**And help me come up with a title!!!!!**


End file.
